Cherry's Sister
by MeliRenee1234
Summary: Cherry's little sister(Stephanie) has 2 choices to make. The Greaser or the Socs? Better than Summary. R&R! Disclaimer: I am not S.E. Hinton. I do not own The Outsiders. Only some Characters. I do not own Ponyboy. Sodapop, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n okay so this has a lot of characters that are not in the book and some that are. The main character isn't in the book. But please read. This first Paragraph isn't that good so read it and go on. Happy reading and reviewing.**

Stephanie Valance, that's my name. You may know, my sister Sherry or Cherry Valance. She has red hair, I don't. I have light brown hair. Anyway it's 1959. All those Greasers and Socks. My friends Victoria, and Elizabeth and I were walking through town on are way back to my house from the movies.

Victoria Winters was tall, and she still is. She has Long Black hair that goes right above the middle of her back. She has Blue eyes that look like the ocean. She's 14. Exactly three months older than me.

Elizabeth Kenison or Lizzy is my best friend in the whole wide world. She has short blonde hair that goes to her shoulders. She has greenish grey eyes. She's 13 exactly 2 months younger than me. She claims there's nothing going on between them but Lizzy and Craig Weatherby have been taking a fancy to each other, for quite a while now.

Those are my two best friends in the whole wide world.

"So, Steph what's up with you and Bradley Relings?" Victoria asked.

"what are you talking about?' I asked

"oh like you don't know." Victoria snickered

"Okay so maybe we went to a movie once, and my parents kinda put us together but there is nothing going on," I said.

"Well," Lizzy started "he's going after you, he's the new kid, who just happens to look really handsome, and all the girls are after him. Every girl is jealous of you. Did I mention he's hot?"

"Yes, you did" I started "2 times already."

"And the Relings Have a lot of money." Victoria added.

" And I don't" I said

"We aren't saying you're poor, it just…..that…." Victoria couldn't finish

"YOU"D MAKE THE CUTEST COUPLE!" Lizzy finished.

"You know I'm Getting Sick of the name 'Relings'." I said

"Speaking of Relings…" Victoria said

I turned around and look who just happened to be walking toward us with his little crew.

"Help me," I groaned

"Hey Baby", Bradley Reilings, Said rapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh Gosh," I groaned "what's that smell"

"What's the matter baby" Bradley said

"Your Drunk," I said in utter shock, I could smell by his breath and the way he was acting

"You wanna kiss" he said pulling me closer while puckering his lips and leaning forword.

I stoped him with my hand pushing his face away and pulling away. "NO"

"Come here, steph" he said

"No" I said irritated

"then I'll come get you" he said coming towards me

"Brad, leave her alone," Calvin Kenison(a friend of Brads) said pulling him away. But that didn't stop him

As he started pulling me in again, I felt my hand go across his face, and hered a big Slap.

He touched his face, it was starting to look red.

Craig Weatherby, Jerome Cox, and Calvin Kenison looked shocked.

I walked away, leaving the drunk with his friends, I guess Victoria and Lizzy caught up with me.

"Hey, are you alright?" Victoria asked

"Yah" I said. Lie.

"you're sure?" Lizzy asked

"YES" I said louder than I needed. And if I would have known those gresers were standing over their watching us. I would have never shouted.

**A/N: Wow! That took longer than expected, but I think it turned out pretty good. So Did you like it? Yes? No? REVIEW! Criticism is welcome!**

**Bye,**

**MeliRenee1234**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here's Chapter 2**

"YES" I said louder than I needed. And if I would have known those greasers were standing over their watching us. I would have never shouted. 

The thing about Greasers is that we socs don't really like them and they don't really like us. Cherry fell in love with one, once. Dallas Winston. He's dead now. Along with his buddy Johnny that killed Cherry's boyfriend. I never really liked Bob.

So as I was saying I was loud and um pretty sure those greasers are now watching us….awkward.

Two-Bit Matthews, Steave Randal, Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry Curtis, are actually friends with my sister. I've only meet Ponyboy once. He seemed nice, and different. But this group of Greasers wasn't them. It was Curtis Hancock, Riley Hickerson, Rick Piper, and (sigh) Jack Hartman.

Curtiss Hancock, is a decent looking fella. If he were to wear nicer close and wash that grease out of his hair, he could pull of being a Socs. And I'm not going to lie he would be able to get girls. ALOT, of Girls. He is 15.

Riley Hickerson, nothing really big about him. He's tall dark and handsome. Age: 16. Rick Piper is 13, and has been to jail 5 times…this year.

Lastly, Jack Hartman. He's Charming. He's cute. He has Black hair and dark eyes. He always seems to have a Smirk on his face every time I walk by. And I can't help but smile.

**A/N: Hope you liked it Sorry it was short but I just needed to get the introducing of characters out before I could get the next chapter out so REVIEW! Please.**

**-Mel**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Lastly, Jack Hartman. He's Charming. He's cute. He has Black hair and dark eyes. He always seems to have a Smirk on his face every time I walk by. And I can't help but smile.

* * *

We walked right through the greasers one whistled the others were watching the back of us and were grinning at the others, and the one that made my heart skip a beat was Jack Hartman saying" well look at these lovely ladies." I looked back at him and smiled, he smiled back.

"Don't mess with them Jack, we wouldn't want to start a fight with their boy toys" One of the greasers said. And that made me stop. 'Boy toys'?

"Excuse me?" I said turning around

"You heard me." It was Rick Piper the 13 year old that'd been to jail already.

"Your right, I did here you, but your 13 I'm almost 2 years older than you, you think your all tough, but you're not , you stole stuff, that's like the lamest thing to go to jail for. Someone good wouldn't get caught."

"I bet you haven't stole a thing in your life," he snickered

"Really, here's a word of advice to you, a good thief never gets caught. Don't believe me? Check your back pocket." I said. I saw his eyes go from angry to shock.

"Next time," I started throwing his wallet to him. "Don't judge a girl by her cover."

Then we took of walking back. "How did you-"Victoria asked but was cut off by Jack Hartman running toward me and saying "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure" I said

Victoria and Lizzy were watching and listening.

"Alone" he said.

So I turned to Victoria and Lizzy and said, "I'll see you tomorrow", but they didn't move. "Bye"

So they turned and walked down the side walk.

"Look, I started "If it's about the wallet thing I can ex-"

"It's not about the wallet" he said cutting me off. "I just want to say sorry"

"For what? I asked confused

"For those jerks." He said

"It's not your fault" I said

"I know but-"he said before I cut him off.

"Forget it" I said starting to walk away

"One more thing" he said and I stopped and turned around "how'd you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked

"The wallet thing" he said

"Oh," I started " he dropped his wallet down the street, and I picked it up and was heading toward where you were when I got 'distracted' and when he made the comments I thought I could show him up."

"I like your style" he said

"And" I started "I've actually never stole anything, in my life"

He laughed

"I'm Stephanie Valance," I said

"Oh, your Sherry Valances cute little sister," he said "I'm Jack Hartman."

Oh. My. Gosh. He's flirting what I say 'oh yah you're that cute back street boy that's always smiling at me and I've always dreamed of meeting.'

"Oh yah," I said "you're in my English class."

We talked on for a long time.

"You're too good" he said

"What do you mean?" I said

"You never to anything bad, you need to lighten up and do something fun for once." He said

"Like what?" I asked

"Like acorns to the head or making a scene in a store to make a really good heist."

"I don't know…" I said he gave me the puppy dog face "…okay"

* * *

**OHHHHHH ClIFFY! So I already know whats going to happen next... and let me just say I"M EXCITED. So i Might have it up tonight or tommarow so until then REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school I was walking with Victoria and Lizzy when Bradley Reilings came up to me.

"Listen" he started, but I just turned to walk away when he grabbed my arm "I was stupid. And I'm sorry." He gave me a pleading look to take him back.

I didn't make eye contact with him, in fact I just walked away, I felt my eyes water.

Calvin Kenison walked by me on my storm down the hallway.

"Hey, Stephanie have you seen Bra-" Calvin Kenison, a friend of Brads started, but stopped when he saw my eyes all watery "are you okay?"

I sighed and said "I don't know why don't you go ask Brad, how he's doing? He's probably going to need some more alcohol tonight." Then I stormed off to the girl's restroom.

When I felt I had calmed down, I made my way to my next class.

In math I sit next to Calvin Kenison, the one of Brads friends, luck me. I figured Brad would get Calvin to talk to me, but he didn't actually. I got a note instead. It was from brad he's in my class to the sits in front of me; I'm literally surrounded by all of his buddies.

The note read:

_Steph,_

_I'm really sorry, please take me back! I promise I'll make it up to you._

_-Brad_

When I finished reading it I felt Brad and his group of friends watching me, so I just put the note down didn't make eye contact with anyone, and started my work. I finished early so I got to leave when the bell rang, Its Mrs. Torson's rules that if you don't finish your work you have to stay after the bell to finish it. So when I got up, and saw Brad hadn't finished, I picked up the note, went over to the trash can, (I would like to point out Brad is watching me the whole time) crumbled up his note and dropped it in the trash. Then I looked over to where he was, gave him an annoyed smile, and walked out.

I went to my locker, got out my books for English class and went there. I went to my desk and sat down, and made an exasperated sigh.

"Hard day?" I heard a voice, and it made me jump.

"Sorry." The voice said and I turned round, it was Jack, "I didn't mean to scare you," he finished

"It's fine," I said

"What's wrong?"

"Guys are Jerks"

"Well… not all of them are"

"No I'm pretty sure they all are" I said not realizing I was actually talking to Jack Hart man.

"Well thanks," he said

"I didn't mean… I mean… uggg" I said, "you're not one, well that I know of."

He laughed. It was such a cute laugh, I think I could listen to his laugh all day.

STEPHANIE snap out of it, ugggg

"Are you okay?" some kid next to me asked

"um…. Yah, I'm fine"

Absolutely fine.

**So I was thinking I might delete this story... but I still don't know. please comment in the review what you think I should do.**

**Thanks!**

**-Meli**


End file.
